The study of cognitive and motor measures that are sensitive to the earliest manifestations of dementia is of considerable theoretical and practical importance. The proposed research will examine two promising measures: delayed paragraph recall and computerized gait. Both measures appear to be accurate cross-sectionally in distinguishing normal from mildly demented individuals and longitudinally in predicting future decline to dementia among nondemented elderly, comprised of individuals who are either normal or have mild cognitive impairment (MCI). The paragraph measure has been selected for use in several large-scale treatment trials of MCI and early Alzheimer's disease (AD). Research has suggested that Hispanic and African American elderly may be at increased risk for AD, compared to European Americans. However, recent work indicates that education may, in part, explain the increased risk previously attributed to racial and ethnic factors. The current proposal seeks to evaluate the relative utility of paragraph delayed recall and gait tests (1) cross-sectionally differentiating normal, MCI, mildly demented, and moderate-to-severely demented individuals (2) cross-sectionally differentiating normal young and elderly participants, and (3) longitudinally identifying nondemented elderly at heightened risk for subsequent decline to dementia as well as identifying demented elderly on an accelerated trajectory for decline in gait and other behavioral and cognitive functions. The young and elderly participants will differ widely in levels of education (as well as race and ethnicity). We have found that compared to scores on verbal tests like paragraph recall, motor tests such as measures of gait performance are unrelated to education. It is anticipated that both paragraph and gait scores will be sensitive to early dementia, and that gait performance is likely to be relatively more effective in the early identification/prediction of dementia among elderly with low levels of education. This study will extend and expand a currently funded 2-year SCORE Supplemental project examining these issues in a cross-sectional design in three important ways: (1) add more young and elderly participants to the cross-sectional baseline phase; (2) permit a follow-up assessment on the elderly participants two years after baseline to ascertain relative predictive accuracies of the recall and gait assessments; and (3) allow, for the first time, a detailed examination of possible decline in a variety of gait parameters that occur in normal aging, MCI and Alzheimer's dementia.